


Try This Trick And Spin It

by dorkilysoulless (custodian)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/custodian/pseuds/dorkilysoulless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam discovers he can’t pick his way out of handcuffs when he’s drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try This Trick And Spin It

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill for [Hellatus Prompt Fic Tuesday](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/hellatus) on my Tumblr blog. Original link with prompt is [here](http://itfeltpurefic.tumblr.com/post/90468122274/jam-sam-is-goofing-around-and-accidentally-handcuffs).

In fairness to both of them, they have been drinking. 

Not that Sam has ever needed liquor to kind of have a thing for Jody, but he’s been living like a priest for a while, and he’s content to file these things away under “maybe if things were different” and leave it at that.

Plus, he can literally count on one hand the women he’s loved who aren’t dead, you know? With his luck it’s probably some messed up family curse.

The trip to the cabin was never in the plan. He’s been trailing Dean for weeks, and that trail led to Sioux Falls. Bringing Jody in wasn’t in the plan either, but she understands wanting to save a monster better than most. 

And okay, almost getting killed by a hellhound when they spring the trap Dean laid out for them because Dean really, really doesn’t want to be saved was absolutely not in the plan, but it’s a hell of a justification for a drink. 

So maybe it only takes three rum and cokes for Sam to want to show off with Jody’s handcuffs even though the hound swallowed her keys during the fight — hey, you throw what’s handy, right? — and he’s not quite sure which one of them decided they should handcuff themselves together. 

One thing he does know is that three rum and cokes is apparently at least one too many for picking his way out of Jody’s county-issue handcuffs with a paperclip. 

“Ah, hell,” she says, and swats his hand away from the lock. “You’re gonna scratch ‘em up. We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

She pours him a fourth rum and coke and they curl up on the sofa.

“So how long’d it take you to part with that shiny new virginity you picked up in Hartford?” she asks. 

When he stammers out an “um” and doesn’t answer she almost chokes on her drink.

“Really?”

“Uh, yeah. I haven’t exactly had an opportunity.”

Jody snorts. “You really think that? Sam, have you looked in a mirror lately? It ain’t opportunity that’s the problem.”

He tries to laugh her off, but she takes his drink out of his hand, straddles his lap, and kisses him. 

Jody Mills is one hell of a kisser.

His free hand glides up her thigh to her hip on on instinct, thumb sliding under her shirt to graze the skin of her waist. She makes this awesome little sound into his mouth that makes him feel warm all over. When he slides his hand further, up onto her back and pushes up with his hips she grinds down against him like a goddamn pro, and damn, he missed this. He missed this so much. 

“I want you,” he whispers against her neck, and feels his dick twitch when she shivers. 

They’re both halfway out of their t-shirts before they realize that there’s nowhere for those shirts to go except around their cuffed hands. 

“Well, at least you took all your Carhartt stuff off before we broke out the cuffs,” she teases. 

Kissing is a pretty good antidote to teasing. So is being able to undo a bra strap with one hand after three and a half rum and cokes.

“Nice hands,” she whispers in his ear. 

He grins and cups her breast, teasing gently at the nipple with his thumb. “Want to know how nice?” 

“I think you’d better show me, yeah.”

He wraps his arm around her and turns them over so she’s on her back. The cuffs — well, mainly the shirts — are awkward, but he’s strong and Jody’s more than willing, and they get things figured out pretty quick. Getting her jeans off turns out to be a team effort, and they get his taken care of while they’re dealing with clothes.

“Damn,” he says as he looks her over, all soft curves and muscle. “Jody, you’re gorgeous.”

“And you’re drunk, but I’ll take it,” she says. She pulls him down for another kiss, then gives his shoulder a playful shove. “Hands. Let’s see what they can do.”

Sam is all too willing to oblige. 

He brushes Jody’s collarbone with his fingertips, feather-light, then slowly slides those fingertips down her chest between her breasts all the way to her navel. From there, he reaches up and cups her breast as before letting his hand lift and his fingers play along the curve of it, then teasing at her nipple with a light touch of his nails. He scratches lightly down her side until he reaches the edge of her black cotton briefs, then teases with a fingertip along the waistband. 

Jody’s eyes are fixed on him as she cants her hips slightly in invitation.

“Not yet,” he tells her, and reaches down between her legs and runs his nails up her inner thigh, stopping short of the fabric. 

Beneath him, Jody gasps. 

Sam moves further down the couch and nestles in between her legs so that he’s low enough to kiss those thighs. He’d like both hands free to be honest, but bracing with his cuffed hand by her hip is fine. He rests his face against her leg and teases up the black fabric with a single finger. 

She sucks in a breath and Sam grins. He can definitely feel warmth and wet through the fabric. 

“Somebody likes this,” he says, close enough that he knows she can feel his breath against her. He teases again, two fingers this time, but pulls back when she starts to push against him. 

Jody pokes him with her foot. “You’re a damn tease, Sam Winchester.”

“Yeah?” He slips a finger under the edge of her panties and lets it brush along the skin where thigh meets body. “You think I should do more down here than I’m already doing? Because I was thinking I could maybe do this —” 

He turns his hand a little and slips it in under the cotton and cups his hand over her mound before teasing the tip of a finger into the wet slick of her sex. He toys lazily, not pressing in, but rather slicking his fingertip before teasing at her clit.

And wow, that gets a reaction. He watches her face as he touches, light and slippery, not too hard. He is proud of the flutter of her eyelids, the way her lips are parted, the way her cheeks are flushing. 

“Sam,” she says, kind of pleading and absolutely fucking sexy under his hand. “Oh, god damn.” 

A second fingertip and he’s teasing more intensely, sliding her between the pads of his fingers. She’s already moving her body with his touch, making soft little sounds, and damn, all he wants is to reach over with his other hand so he can pull the cotton aside and taste her without stopping. 

“Fucking handcuffs,” he grumbles and nips at the fabric, then reaches up with wet fingers to tug down the waistband. Jody bends a knee, Sam ducks down, and the panties end up exactly where they belong. The floor. 

Sam’s glad for the unfettered access. His lips and tongue take over where his fingers left off, flicking and circling and pressing flat while Jody rocks against his face. This time, when he touches her with his fingers, he presses in deep, two at a time, and is rewarded with a low, hot groan and a growl for more, damn it.

Oh, he wants to give her more. A lot fucking more. He works her with his hand, firm and deep, and just a little slower than she seems to want. If he wasn’t doing better things with his mouth right now he might just tell her that yeah, he is a damn tease, and judging by the noises and the way she keeps grinding up against his face, she loves it.

And god damn, he would just about sell his fucking soul right now for a free hand because his dick is so hard he’s just about ready to lose his goddamn mind.

“Sam, I want you. Come on and fuck me already.” 

He lifts his head, breathless, shakes it. “No condom. Didn’t exactly come packed and ready for this, Jody.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m on the damn pill, Sam. Now, unless you’ve got something going on down there I need to know about, I think we’re fine.”

“Uh,” he manages, swallows. “Um. Okay.” 

Sam gets out of his briefs and then kneels on the sofa. He wraps his free arm around Jody and lifts her onto his lap. Again, he regrets only having one free hand, not least because he’d kind of like to line himself up with it, but Jody gets that covered and then she’s pressed up flush against him and he’s inside her and just…fuck. He really, really missed this. 

Missed it so much he’s glad she doesn’t want to be gentle anymore. Missed it so much that the sounds he makes while she’s bouncing on his lap are going to leave him hoarse for at least a day. Missed it so much he knows he’s going to leave marks on her from where he’s hanging on. 

She comes before he does — a credit, he guesses, to the foreplay — and he literally can’t stop himself from biting her shoulder when she clenches around his cock. 

“Shit,” he gasps. “Sorry.”

“Nuh uh,” she tells him. “Not sorry. Go to town. So good.”

His orgasm comes with a roll of her hips and he follows it through because everything his body wants is to be buried deep inside. She rocks flush against him, and the motion carries him so damn high that if this really was his first time he’d be scared to pass out. 

Instead, he lowers her to the sofa and then lays up against her, sweaty and spent and fucking giddy. 

“Jesus,” he whispers. “That was…wow.”

“Yeah,” she says with a nod. “It really was.” 

He wraps around her, kisses her ear. “We should clean up.”

“You should shut up and pull that blanket over us.”

Sam laughs and does what he’s told. They’re going to be sore as hell in the morning, but for tonight, things are pretty awesome.


End file.
